Lamarque High School
by Mademoiselle Marie Lefebvre
Summary: It's Eponine Thenardier's first year at a public school. After Mr. Fauchevelent adopted Cosette, Eponine and her siblings, they attended a Catholic boarding school and now have decided to give public school a try. What will Eponine's first year of high school be like? Modern AU E/E M/C Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I really hope it's okay and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or any characters.**

* * *

"Wake up, 'Ponine," Cosette called as she dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Eponine, trying to wake her up. "You don't want to be late on the first day of school, do you," continued Cosette as she shook Eponine awake. Eponine sat up to see her best friend already dressed up in a pair of white capris and a pink laced top with her chestnut hair slightly curled. "Geez Cosette! It's only 7:00 and you're already ready. You know school doesn't start until 8:30," exclaimed Eponine before she stumbled into her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Today was Eponine and Cosette's first day as juniors and Azelma's first day as a sophomore at their new school, Lamarque High School, while Gavroche would be attending the middle school as an eighth grader. The children attended a Catholic school before having to move because of Cosette's father's job. Cosette's father thought it would be a good idea to let the kids attend a public school so they could open their eyes to the world around them instead of spending their whole childhood being cooped up in a strict boarding school.

* * *

Eponine and Cosette had been best friends ever since preschool. When they were five, Cosette's single mother, Fantine, asked Eponine's parents to watch Cosette for her because she had to move to another city for her new job and couldn't afford to take Cosette with her. Fantine promised the Thenardier's a monthly allowance and upon Eponine's father request, she paid for the first few months ahead of time. For a month, the Thenardier's treated Cosette like one of their own but after the first month, Cosette became a slave. While Eponine and her younger sister, Azelma, were spoiled, Cosette was forced to do chores and wore second hand clothes from Eponine and Azelma. The Thenardier's had sold Cosette's clothes for more money and started charging Fantine by constantly telling her that Cosette was sick and she needed to pay for her healthcare when in reality, they just wanted more money. Whenever Cosette made the slightest mistake, Mr. Thenardier would beat her with a leather belt. Eponine could not bear to see her best friend being tortured like that and because Cosette never had a proper meal, Eponine and Azelma would sneak her some food from dinner each day and secretly shared some of her breakfast with Cosette.

One day, Mr. Thenardier caught Eponine and Azelma sneaking bread to Cosette after dinner and started yelling at Cosette for stealing food and was about to whip her but Eponine jumped in between her father and Cosette, pleading to him that she and Azelma had given the bread to Cosette. Upon hearing this, Mr. Thenardier gave his two daughters a lecture about how Cosette was lower than the rest of them and deserved to be treated that way. Eponine and Azelma argued against him and before she knew it, her father had pulled out his belt and started whipping his two daughters and said, "If you help the brat, you might as well be treated like the brat." From that day on, Eponine and Azelma joined Cosette with the chores and not long after, Mrs. Thenardier made her youngest child, Gavroche, join the girls.

When Eponine and Cosette were eight, a mysterious man who claimed to know Fantine came to the children's rescue on Christmas Eve. He originally only intended to rescue Cosette but after seeing how the other children were being treated, he decided to take all four of the children and adopt them. After contacting Child Protective Services, he managed to get custody of not only Cosette, but also Eponine and her siblings. Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier and the rest of the secret gang they were a part of were later arrested for several cases of robbery and murder they had committed so they could get more money.

* * *

Dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and a maroon Harvard hoodie, Eponine Thenardier dragged her brush through her long dark hair and walked out of her bathroom to join the rest of the family downstairs. Cosette, Azelma, and Gavroche were already downstairs eating breakfast when she arrived. "Hey 'Ponine," greeted Cosette and her siblings. "So what kept you this morning," inquired Azelma, "The rest of us were already down here 15 minutes ago and Toussaint wouldn't serve breakfast until all of us were ready." "Sorry. I didn't realize all of you were that excited for the first day of school," replied Eponine, "Am I the only one who's even nervous?" "Yes Eppie. You're the only one who's all stressed out," said Gavroche with a smirk. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Eppie?!" screeched Eponine as Azelma and Cosette failed to stifle their giggles.

Finally, an old lady named Toussaint who was their housekeeper, served the starving kids breakfast. She watched happily as they devoured their food within ten minutes. When they finished their breakfast, each of the kids gave Toussaint a hug and said goodbye before heading out to their bus stops.

* * *

"Are you guys excited for our first day at a public school?" exclaimed Cosette. "I mean, there's going to be more activities and stuff and we don't have to wear uniforms every day," she continued. "I don't really know…." stuttered Eponine, "Like it just seems so different and we don't know anybody here and I'm not the most social person out there… I just hope Gavroche doesn't get into too much trouble. You know how much trouble he got into back at our old school…." "Well I'm sure he'll be fine," bumped in Azelma. The bus had finally arrived and the three girls boarded the bus cautiously and sat close to each other. Before long, they had arrived at their new school and the three girls found themselves looking at it in wonder. "I swear I'm going to get lost," mumbled Eponine as she stared at the huge building towering in front of her. "Oh don't worry 'Ponine, I'll stick around with you since we have the same schedule and if we get lost, we'll both find a way out!" replied a cheerful Cosette. Without another word, the three girls walked in the building and started finding their way to their lockers, hoping they wouldn't get trampled.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave me a review. Also it'll be a while before I can update this because I have piano camp next week. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. I've been busy lately and I kind of got a little stuck on what to write. It probably isn't the best chapter and I know it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any characters.**

* * *

"So first we have French with Mr. Hugo in Room 24601," commented Eponine as she observed her schedule. When Eponine and Cosette arrived at their classroom, all of the seats were already taken except for two in the back next to a freckled boy with brown hair and blond boy with piercing blue eyes and a cold unwelcoming look that reminded people of a marble statue. The moment the freckled boy took notice of the two new girls, his eyes landed on Cosette and dreamy expression appeared on his face. Before long, Cosette was staring back at him with the same expression on her face and started heading towards the empty seat next to him. Eponine followed her friend with a smirk on her face and sat next to the blond.

The tardy bell rang as a medium sized old man wearing a grey suit and glasses walked in the classroom. "Welcome to French III. As you can see on your schedule, I am Mr. Hugo and I will be your French teacher this year whether you like it or not. Since, today's the first day, let's take the day to review basics.

* * *

"Oh my gosh 'Ponine!" exclaimed Cosette as she and Eponine walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "Did you see that really cute guy with freckles in our French class? I really hope he likes me back!" babbled on Cosette. "Honestly Cosette, I swear I have never seen you so head over heels over a guy and I'm pretty sure he likes you back. He couldn't even keep his eyes off of you and he kept on tripping," replied Eponine.

When the girls bought their lunch, they headed to an empty table and began eating. A few moments after they sat down, a group of girls walked towards them. "Do you mind if my we sit with you guys? There aren't any seats left and you guys look new and we wanted to make sure you didn't spend your first day without any other friends," asked a girl with long red hair. "Oh and I'm Musichetta by the way," she continued. "I'm Eponine and this is Cosette," replied Eponine. "Feel free to join us. It was really kind of you guys to keep us company," continued Eponine with a smile.

The girls spent the rest of lunch laughing and getting to know each other better. Musichetta and the two other girls that joined Eponine and Cosette were also juniors. Musichetta was a red headed ballerina who was nice and outgoing to everybody. Bella, a petite girl with medium length brown hair and bright green eyes, had English with Eponine and Cosette and seemed extremely quiet and shy at first but was really outgoing once you started talking to her. Michelle was a tall girl with long, straight black hair and could speak Chinese fluently. Her parents were from China but moved to the United States shortly before she was born.

* * *

"Marius, what's wrong with you today?" inquired Joseph Joly. "He's been like this since French this morning. I think it was because of that girl we have French with." butted in a boy with blond curls named Aaron Enjolras who never looked up from his book while speaking. At the mention of the girl, Marius, with a dreamy expression on his face, joined in, "You mean that beautiful breathtaking girl from French?! My heart has been taken by her! Oh how she looked back at me! It almost made me think that she loves me back! I swear we are meant to be! In my life, she has burst like the music of angles, the light of the sun! And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun!" "Okay we get Marius. Who cares about your lonely soul? You just saw her once and you haven't even said anything to her! How can you be sure that she's the one?! Can you please let us eat lunch peacefully? And for your lovely poem, you're turning into Jehan." said Enjolras bitterly. "Oh Marius," exclaimed Richard Grantaire, "Enjy over there is just jealous that you might end up having a girlfriend when the only thing he has for company is his book."

The rest of lunch continued with Marius babbling about his love for the mystery girl until he saw her sitting at a table not far from where he was sitting.

* * *

After lunch, Eponine and Cosette found themselves with three new friends. Musichetta had invited them along with Bella and Michelle to a sleepover at her house over the weekend. Eponine and Cosette left the cafeteria excited about the sleepover.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Eponine and Cosette both liked their new school and thought everybody was very nice and welcoming. While Eponine, Cosette, and Azelma were on the bus home, they shared how their first day went by.

"Well I managed to make some new friends that seemed really nice." said Azelma. "Well I guess that's a good thing that you made friends. Hopefully they stay nice." replied Eponine with a smile. Meanwhile, Cosette was in her own little world dreaming about the freckled boy in her French class.

Before long, the bus had arrived at their stop and the girls were off walking back home.

* * *

Marius had followed the girl after lunch. After being late for all of his afternoon classes, he managed to find out the girl's afternoon schedule. While walking home, he noticed her riding home in bus 246 and followed the bus until she started walking home. Trying not to get caught stalking her, he managed to find out where she lived and still had no clue what her name was.

* * *

**A/N: So that's my second chapter. I know it could have been a lot better. I'll try to update ASAP :) Feel free to review!**


End file.
